The present disclosure generally relates to load-carrying beds for vehicles, and more particularly to a load-carrying bed system for a vehicle having a cargo bed including a stowable cargo bed divider.
There are several known dividers for vehicle cargo beds. However, usually these dividers are after-market parts and/or are not well integrated into the design of the vehicle bed. For example, while some beds include structure for particularly positioning the divider in a desired location or locations in the vehicle bed, there is often not an easy and aesthetically pleasing place in which to stow the divider when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bed divider that is integrated into the base vehicle design and a further need for a bed divider that is easily stowed when not in use in a functional and aesthetically pleasing way.